


Over the Years

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Marriage, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil recall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Years

Both Phil and Clint couldn't believe how long its been.  
It just seems yesterday, they rescued Daisy.  
And now she was getting married.  
She would always be their baby girl.  
Both were immensely proud of how grown up and accomplished Daisy had become.  
She has chosen the right person to be her life partner.  
Sometimes they think she grew up to soon.  
But seeing her happy, they think she is ready.  
Daisy will always be their daughter, no matter what.


End file.
